Love & Loss
by wblock72
Summary: After a vicious group of renegade wolves shred Charlie, Bella is forced to move in with the Cullens Family but it turns tragic when her mother also is killed in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

1Title: Love & Loss

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters or the original plot behind Twilight. These belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Plot: After a vicious group of renegade wolves shred Charlie, Edward attempts to track down Renee who has gone on a worldly trip and because she leaves no forwarding number or address, she is forced to live on her own until the wolves nearly shred her as well so Carlisle graciously takes her in at their home, but word soon comes back that her mother has also perished in a car accident. This leaves them no choice but to let Bella live with them, despite Rosalie's unhappiness at Bella's lack of choices. She makes Bella promise she won't let Edward change her despite Jasper's growing thirst for her blood.

Chapter 1

I sighed as I watched Edward head back toward his house before heading inside, where I was positive Dad was waiting just inside the front door. He had mentioned he had left his cellphone at home and still needed to stop at the store for his mother for some reason. I smiled to myself and then turned toward the house. A cold shiver blew up and down my spine as I headed for the front door. Ignoring the shiver, I walked up the sidewalk and to the front door. I opened the door and started to walk inside. What I saw when I walked inside may haunt me for the rest of my life. Their was blood everywhere and I could see my father's body parts spewed all over the place. I let out an ear-piercing scream and ran for the phone.

Knowing Edward wasn't home yet, I called his father as I kept chanting, "Come on." As soon as I heard Carlisle's calming voice, I burst into tears.

Worried, he instantly asked, "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"My dad..." I managed to whisper into the phone through my sobs.

Carlisle sighed and said, "I am on my way with Emmett and Jasper. Wait for us outside. If you need to talk to me, call on your cellphone." He then hung up after making sure I would be all right until they got to me.

I did as he said, but sobbed. I was freezing because of how cold it was outside. I had left my jacket inside but was more than willing to do as Carlisle said. When they arrived, Carlisle quickly left his car and hurried to me. He noticed right away how cold I was and had Jasper grab a blanket out of the car. He took it from him and wrapped it around me before pulling me tightly into his arms. He let me sob openly in his arms for several minutes while Emmett and Jasper went scouting around for any predators which might be around.

Once I calmed down, he softly said, "I think we better go. It's not safe for you here and I really don't want you here by yourself. Come back to the house with us. You can call your mother and see if she can come for you." I nodded and let him lead me to his car. Jasper and Emmett left with us very quickly.

When we reached the Cullen house, their was an uproar of arguing, which only succeeded in making me feel worse. They were all fighting over where I would go next as well as my safety. Carlisle hushed them before saying, "I think she should stay here tonight and then we'll decide what to do tomorrow. It isn't safe for her to go back to her house tonight."

"It isn't safe for her to be here either." Rosalie snapped.

"Rose!" Esme angrily snapped at her and Rosalie stomped outside stubbornly.

Carlisle thought about her words before shaking his head and saying, "She will stay here. We have no idea what it was that killed Charlie and if we take her home whatever it was could come back after her."

They nodded agreeably and I wound up staying that night at the Cullen house.

I had nightmares all night that night. Luckily, Carlisle said it was to be expected since it was me who found Charlie dead and not someone else. I did wind up getting some sleep that night.

The next morning, him and Edward took me to the police station so I could inform them of what happened and where I had been before I got home the night before. Thankfully, Carlisle and Edward vouched for my whereabouts so no one could accuse me of it. Then is when I heard something I never expected to hear. My father had been the victim of a wolf attack. This made me think of Jacob, but was it him or his pack who killed Charlie?

After the police station, Carlisle took me to the house at my request. He openly said he didn't feel it was a good idea since the wolves could come back, but I promised i would call if they did. He sighed as he dropped me off. He did make sure he walked me inside and made sure I was safe.

Alice had been sweet enough to hire someone to come in and clean the place up for me, but the longer I was inside, the more haunted I felt about the wolf who killed my father. I began packing my dad's things but was interrupted by scratching which was coming from outside. Puzzled, I started for the door, but changed my mind quickly and went to my dad's room to continue packing his things up. I heard the scratching again, only this time it was coming from the livingroom.

I screamed and locked myself in my dad's bedroom, unsure what else to do. The next thing I know, I hear several voices calling out my name and both sounded familiar. "Back here!" I shouted and screamed when I heard someone at the door. I clenched my eyes closed, praying this nightmare would end, but next thing I know, I am helped to my feet and feel a pair of arms around my trembling torso. I open my eyes to see both Edward and Carlisle, leading me outside and the police are scouring the area..

Now I knew one thing for certain. This nightmare was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Several days later, I had still not reached Renee, which in a way angered me because I badly needed to talk to her regarding Charlie's death. I had chosen to avoid Jacob and his crew of wolves willingly much to Edward's delight but in a way I was left even more wounded. After several more nights of nightmares, I was finally told I needed to move in with the Cullen Family while I was dealing with this, which in a way left me relieved. Unfortunately, the first night was when Edward, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper all needed to go out hunting.

Emmett and I were in the livingroom watching a movie, while Carlisle was in his office. After awhile, I fell asleep on the couch and Emmett got bored so he went to his room for awhile. My dream was not so happy...

Each of us is standing side by side in front of the Volturi. I am in between Carlisle and Edward. Jane approached Edward and asks, "Do you still plan to turn your beloved Bella when the time comes?

Edward stands strong as he steps forward and says, "No, I don't."

Jane sighs and waves her brother, Alec forward. He does as his sister gestures and he breaks Edward's neck in response as Jane says, "Wrong answer."

We all gasp in shock as the Volturi surround us like bats. The next thing we know each of us is getting our own necks broken as well.

I woke up screaming bloody murder as I sat up on the couch. Both male members of the family came rushing down the stairs at vampire speed and the next thing I know I am sobbing in Carlisle's arms while Emmett, who is now sitting behind me, is rubbing my back for comfort. It took several hours before I was fully calmed down. Carlisle wound up having to give me something in order to calm me down. I was still asleep by the time the others returned. Emmett was still sitting vigil next to the couch where I was sleeping.

While I am asleep, the family has a private meeting where they discuss the next step. Alice and Rosalie have agreed to plan out Charlie's funeral for me since I am in no shape to do it reported he has had no luck tracking down Renee and even Phil's ball club can't be reached right now. He gets on the phone and calls a friend of his. He asks him to do him a favor and track down a Philip Dwyer who is a Minor League Baseball Player.

His friend agrees and says he will get back to him as soon as he has something.

Then, Carlisle says, "I think we should let her move in permanently." He glanced at each member of his family waiting to hear their thoughts.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Esme piped up. "Clearly we are her only family and her own mother won't even return anyone's calls."

"I agree." Alice said and glanced to Jasper who also nodded. "She'd be safer staying here with us."

Rosalie nodded and glanced to Emmett who had just joined them from the livingroom. "We are her best bet for protection against whatever it was who killed Charlie." Rosalie said.

I slept through the night so I don't remember being picked up and carried to me and Edward's bedroom or being laid down in bed. All I do remember is waking up next to him in bed and he is softly playing with my hair as he watches me sleep.

He smiles as I get more awake and he kisses me before whispering, "Good morning."

"Good morning." I said and softly yawned. I looked around and asked, "How did I get here?"

"Emmett brought you here last night after the rest of us chose to settle in for the night." Edward said as a soft knock was heard on the door. "Come in." He said.

Coming in the door was both Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle came over to the bed and asked, "How are you feeling this morning, Bella?" He looked worried.

"I'm okay." i said to him, honestly which seemed to ease his worries slightly.

"I had to practically sedate you last night just so you could get some decent sleep." Carlisle said. "I do want to get together with you some time today to discuss the nightmare you had last night. i think hypnotherapy may work to settle whatever prompted your nightmare, but you'd have to remember it."

I nodded and said, "Okay. That's fine with me." I knew he was talking about me reliving it so it would not haunt my dreams again. We went to his office and did hypnotherapy on me to help me in recollecting my dream. Let's just say it worked a little too well and I had to be brought out of it quickly.

It was decided then after I was taken by Jasper and Alice out of the room that I would not be able to emotionally handle any further news of any kind. This was good considering what was still coming...


End file.
